


Pastel Nights and Purple Days

by themadnsswithin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadnsswithin/pseuds/themadnsswithin
Summary: A bunch of Critical Role college AU fics stuck together because where else would I put them. Will eventually move from college to the 'real world'. Also, sorry if I don't get everything about college right, I'm from England and it works slightly different here (I think)





	1. A New Hiding Spot Needed

"Caleb!" A shriek pierced the quiet of the library as a blue tiefling ran to greet him although he was sure he had hid himself better this time. Jester leant over the table to grin down at him, a multitude of bows, glitter and flowers admits her hair and horns - either she had been attacked by a kindergarten criminal or Kiri had stayed that morning and had insisted on some new accessories. 

"Hallo Jester, can I help you? I... would ask you how you found me but I am sure the Traveller had something to do with this." Caleb managed a small smile, pulling himself from his text book to try and focus on one part of the tiefling. 

"Of course he did! You cannot hide from me Caaaalleebb. Anyway, what I wanted to ask is whether you wanted to join us tonight for a film and other fun stuff! I think Beau said something about intense Truth or Dare, and then Molly said about Cards Against Humanity which could be very funny with Caduceus since he is very new to that kind of thing. But yeah, Nott said she would only come if you did and I really want you both to come!" She rambled, pulling a golden card from her pink haversack that she had started to decorate with patches, glitter and random little doors which Caleb assumed would be something to do with her god. 

Taking the card, Caleb smiled as he realised that she had inscribed his name in black, her spiralling handwriting immediately recognisable. It took up so much of the small card, the details were squashed in a small corner, informing him of the address and Jester’s phone number that he had been given several times but always seemed to lose. It wasn’t his fault that he kept using the small scraps of paper she used as bookmarks – they were the most accessible pieces of paper at the time and he couldn’t afford to buy an actual bookmark that he knew he would lose within days of having it.

“Caleb?” She trilled, leaning further down into his face. Starting, he forgot that he hadn’t replied and smiled once again.

“Ah, ja. Sorry I was far away. Who will be coming tonight other than yourself, Molly and Beau?”

“Cad, Nott, Yasha, Fjord, maybe Kiri and maybe Calianna but she might also just come the next time. But see! Not a massive crowd and we have loads of room in our apartment. Nott mentioned that you don’t like large crowds so I can assure you that there won’t be that many people! Anyway, I need to go and finish some sketches before tonight. Please come, everyone will be really excited to think that you might be coming.” Jester patted Caleb’s mop of auburn hair before swishing away in her billowing skirts, hiding a few pamphlets in the bookshelves of the library as she left. 

Laughing softly, Caleb slipped the small card into his satchel and started to clear away the large pile of books that he had accumulated over the few hours he had spent pouring over the notes regarding the Dwendalin Empire and its beginnings. He kept a few of the books, checking them out quickly and placing them carefully inside his bag. On top of them, he placed the thick tome he used for his notes and hoisted the heavy book bag onto his back, nodded at the librarian and made his way our into the cool Autumn air. 

The leaves had barely begun to change, a few stuck in the gradient between green and rust, but most hung on tightly until a sharp wind was ready to sweep them away. A few last rays of sun shone down at Caleb, seeming to set alight the few red leaves that floated from their perch in the lofty branches of the trees that had been planted everywhere at Rexxentrum College. The sky above the college had started to turn to another soft gradient, however unlike the leaves this one was of pastel purples and pinks and oranges as the sun began to set and the sky morphed into the navy sky. Although his apartment was only a five minute walk, ten minutes if he was transfixed by things as he seemed to be that evening, he smiled as he spotted a familiar tiny figure waiting for him at the back of the library. Nott always liked to walk home with him. 

“Hallo Mäuschen.” He called out, waving slightly to her as he moved closer. She kept to the shadows as she approached, knowing she wasn’t technically allowed on the college’s property, but ran out to hug Caleb as she got nearer.

“Caleb! How was your day? Was Ikithon okay? Did Jester find you? I really want to go tonight, but I refuse to go if you aren’t comfortable.” She rambled as they started to walk off of school property towards their home.

“My day was productive, Ikithon was irritating but as bearable as he could be, and I need to have a little think about tonight for a bit longer but it sounds fun.” 

“I think everyone really wants to see you. I mean, they have met you individually and you like them, but I think this is the first time you seem interested in joining in on one of the group activities.” 

“It sounds fun. Let’s get some tea and talk some more before making any decisions though.” 

As they discussed the rest of their days, they arrived quickly to a set of flats covered in ivy and other various species of plants. However, since Caduceus moved in the plants were a lot better-behaved than they had been previously. Red brick peeked from between the plants and occasionally the odd window was spotted through the glare of the setting sun. Thank the gods that the place had needed a lot of work – for such a beautiful apartment, they got it incredibly cheap. 

They made their way inside and as Caleb shut the door on the purple night, he couldn’t help but want to see more of it. 


	2. 50 Shades of Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that was a long wait. Sorry for that, school kinda took over for a bit but I will try and post a bit more regularly! Enjoy this little bit of awkwardness and fluff.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left Kudos or read this, I appreciate it all :)

"For the last time Jester we are not watching Tusk Love!" Beau scowled, frustrated as her blue-haired friend ran around their apartment, throwing up streamers and balloons.

“Okay okay okay, Honey Heist then! You love that film.” She grinned, posed precariously on top of one of their sofas. 

“I guess.” Beau shrugged, before leaning against their kitchen top, “Why have you got so many decorations for just a get together?” 

“Because! It’s Nott and Caleb’s first time coming over and I want it to be special. Also, don’t you want to impress Yasha after last timmee?” Jester’s grin grew three times as she mentioned Yasha. Beau’s face turned red – either through anger or embarrassment Jester couldn’t tell as Beau immediately turned to the door that had rung that exact second. Coincidence?

Flipping her short friend off, Beau vaulted over the kitchen top into the living room and ran to the door, praying to whoever she could, that Jester would leave off the subject of her and Yasha. At least for a few hours. Throwing open the door, she grinned as she came face to face with Molly, Fjord, and Caduceus who waved at her before ducking inside. Molly slapped her on the shoulder before rushing to help Jester put up more decorations leaving her and Fjord. 

Peering around him, she checked if anyone else had arrived before waving him in. They chatted aimlessly about how much they missed going to the gym together – the university gym had closed for a few weeks and they were mourning it as if it would never open again. Caduceus made his way immediately to the kitchen and made use of the tiny, open space to begin cooking as the two Tieflings argued over what colour would go where. Jester wanted unity, a rainbow going across the room, whilst Molly argued that you could group colours together like turquoise and neon yellow despite the fact the others knew it would not go together.  
Despite there only being five of them, the noise slowly grew, especially after Fjord put the latest football game on, and both he and Beau commentated over the commentary. 

After another ten minutes, there is a knock at the door and finally Caleb and Nott had arrived, with a towering Yasha following. Having opened the door, Beau nods to her friends, her face returning to the bright red it had been previously as she spots Yasha in the back.

“Yep. Umm, come in. Jess has set everything up.” Beau said.

Caleb smiled hesitantly as Nott led him in as she called out to Jester in greeting. As the other two went in, Yasha hesitated and smiled awkwardly as she produced a small bouquet of flowers. 

“I thought. Well, I thought I should bring something as thanks for inviting me.” She said, handing them to Beau.

“You didn’t have to do that! But thanks, they look amazing.” Both at this point had turned bright red, and turned to walk into the living room as to avoid any more awkward talk. Beau’s usual stoic facade was broken with a small smile as she looked at the bouquet in her hands. To avoid the grins of her friends, she ducked into a cupboard to grab a vase, preoccupying herself with the flowers to allow herself a little more time to think. Yasha sat on the sofa next to Fjord, sinking slightly into the soft cushions. 

Caleb, it seems, had been dragged into the conversation about colours which then extended into the drab colours he was sporting and ended as Mollymauk stated that they would be going clothes shopping that next day. Both were talking animatedly about the pros and cons of this; Molly adamant that this was happening since Caleb’s wardrobe consisted of a single jumper, scarf, coat and jean combination whereas Caleb insisted that was all he needed. 

“I think not Mr Caleb! One must be able to express themselves through clothes and you can’t do that with one set of things. You can choose the colours, well some of them, and afterwards we shall get coffee.” Molly laughed, arms entwined gently around Caleb’s waist and his head leaning forward, almost touching Caleb’s, “Maybe we could go into that bookstore you’ve been wanting to go to for a while as well?” 

“Ummm, ah ja. I think that would be nice, actually. As long as we don’t go too mad, I think it will be fine.” Caleb’s face bloomed 50 shades of pink at the close quarters, but he couldn’t help smiling at Molly. 

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up tomorrow and we can go from there. I know plenty of shops.” Molly smiled at his boyfriend before kissing his nose and dragging him towards the others. 

Jester had fled that conversation once it seemed to turn almost intimate, sliding next to Nott who was setting up a nest of pillows and blankets that Jester had left for her. The smell of stir fried vegetables started to fill the room – Caduceus was of the mindset that even when you are watching films, you can have some form of healthy food. In fact, the group like to name him the sole reason that they didn’t already have some form of heart disease or a type of diabetes. They had snacks crowded on the tiny coffee table, the usual items that sat on it instead stuffed underneath it in a hurried attempt to seem tidy. 

Once the food had been cooked, Caduceus called everyone to gather what they wanted before they crammed themselves on and around the sofa. Beau found herself on Yasha’s lap, crammed next to Fjord and Caduceus. Jester and Nott huddled together in the majority of the blankets; Molly and Caleb sat beside them, pilling pillows to create a comfy seating arrangement that had Caleb lying against Molly’s chest. It was the epitome of domesticity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this and hope you enjoy :)


	3. Honey Heist Is the Best Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can all agree on how good Honey Heist is and so can these guys  
> AKA movie night with a heavy dose of fluff 
> 
> Little note, relationships wise - Molly and Caleb have been together 3 months, Yasha and Beau not a thing yet and neither are Fjord and Jester as much as Jester tries.

With the seating arrangements set and everybody somewhat comfortable, Jester began the film.

As all good films do, Honey Heist started with a multitude of bears roaring at the screen before it dived into the first meeting and so on. Jester and Nott giggled together under the blankets, laughing loudly at any innuendos that popped up. Mostly, other than the few outbursts of laughter and whispered repetitions from the previous scene, the group was silent for what seemed like the first time ever. There were a few awed gasps, groans at puns but they watched with rapture and even Molly refused to speak, hushing Jester when she started to giggle loudly with Nott.

Eventually, the film faded to black and the hushed silence continued for only a few seconds before the group exploded.

“That was amazing did you see how they threw poop on those guards???” Jester screeched across to Beau.

“But then they went pow, bang, whap and and they fucking smacked them.” Beau shouted.

“Did you see those hats-“

“Oh god those hats were horrible but I couldn’t help but love them!” Molly cut Fjord off, grinning.

“Does anybody want any more food?” Caduceus called over the dun where he was answered with a resounding chorus of confirmations. He smiled gently before hauling himself from the sofa and started once again to make the hungry group some more food – cauliflower bites, salt and vinegar crackers, guacamole, roasted cashews, cheesy breadsticks and finally his famous apple cinnamon rolls that Jester almost inhales every time he makes them.

Molly chatted to Yasha and Fjord, absentmindedly stroking Caleb’s hair, who was having his make-up done by an enthusiastic Jester. Beau was still sat on Yasha’s lap, curled up now and comfortable to the point that it was unlikely she was going to move for the next three hours. It had been a while since they had all been together like this – college easily gets in the way of socialisation. They had lunch together most days, hung out in smaller groups but it was a comfort to be together in one room. That comfort soon turned to madness once Jester introduced her stash of alcohol along with Cards Against Humanity.

It took nothing to get Caleb, Fjord and Jester drunk. Molly soon joined, along with Beau. Nott was the last, with Yasha and Caduceus only drinking a little so they could look after the drunken babies they knew their friends would eventually lapse into.

Caleb sat, giggling, whilst trying to put make-up on Jester as she flirted brazenly with Fjord. Her lipstick reached one ear and her eye shadow had mysteriously found its way onto her cheek as a replacement for highlighter. Jester swatted Caleb’s attempts away; instead she leant heavily onto Fjord’s arm and smiled widely at the rest of the room.

“I have an ideaaa!” She trilled, arms spread to the ceiling, “Let’s play truth or dare. With the electric buzzer thing! If you lie, it buzzes you but also if you refuse the dare, then you have to do a truth and maybe get buzzed. It’ll make perfect sense, don’t worry.”

“Umm, do you really think that’s a good idea?” Fjord asked, turning to face her. As he turned his body, Jester wobbled somewhat and fell into his chest.

“Whoops! Yeah, I think it is a good idea Fjord.” She dragged herself up into his lap and grinned to the group, “Nott, if you look in that cupboard, there should be this buzzer thing and we need it to play the game!”

Nott scampered over to the cupboard and brought a small metal object out to show the group. It was terrifying to look at but Jester grinned as Nott found it. The group gathered around the small coffee table at Jester’s command and looked to her for further instructions. She picked it up and handed it to Molly who had, at this point, stole back Caleb and pulled him onto his lap, an arm tight around his waist. He grinned, the ball held in his free hand.

“So, what do you want to ask me? Because I’m too comfortable to do a dare at the moment.”

 “What arreee your biggest... turn on-sssss?” Jester asked, peering down at Molly.

“Well that depends on the person. With this lovely, I especially like-”

“Molly please no!” Caleb buried his head into Molly’s shoulder, every bit of his exposed skin now burning red.

“With this lovely,” He continued, “I particularly enjoy watching him squirm as I praise him – praise kink I guess but not being the receiver of that. Hmmm, I guess dom/sub style of stuff but nothing massive. That’s it. Of course, there are things that I enjoy with others, but that doesn’t matter.” As he talked, the small metal bauble beeped quietly until he decided that was all – then it screeched and shocked Molly. Swearing loudly in Infernal, he threw the orb to Beau and apologised to Caleb who had been jolted somewhat in the panic.

“Ha!! You lied.” Jester said, “Beau, guess it’s your turn but not before Molly actually tells us why he lied.”

“I don’t want to reveal too much, keep you guys in suspense. Also, isn’t just me I’m exposing.” He stuck a forked tongue out at Jester, and then kissed Caleb’s head which was still tucked into Molly’s shoulder, “My turn to ask? Good. Beau, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room, not including me or yourself because I know you’d try and get out that way. Might as well start off classic.”

Beau grinned, her face flushed from the alcohol, and turned to face Yasha. She hesitated for a second, the pink from the alcohol slowly turning red, but Yasha smiled gently and she felt her fear somewhat melt away. It was a small peck, gentle and soft which was weird considering it was the opposite of Beau, and a little sloppy which was to be expected thanks to the alcohol. And it was made even better when Yasha leaned into it, deepening what was to be a small peck into a kiss. They pulled apart, smiling, only to start at the wolf whistles of their friends.

“Fucking finally!” Fjord laughed. The others echoed the statement, but stopped the ribbing as Beau threw the ball to Nott and grinned, settling back into Yasha’s lap.

“Your turn Nott. Truth or dare?”

“Dare. I’m Nott a pussy. Get it?” She rocked backwards in peals of laughter before steadying herself and readying for the dare.

“Right. Um, I dare you to chug an entire bottle of ketchup.”

“Done.” And within seconds, Nott ran to the fridge, grabbed the bottle of ketchup and emptied it into her stomach. Consequently, this resulted in her running to the sink and vomiting everything up, filling the room with an acrid stench.

It was subsequently decided that perhaps truth and dare could wait until another night and that Cards Against Humanity was a better call.

“Okay okay okay. I’ll start. So what happens is each round somebody reads out a black card. Then everybody else finds a white card to fit and then whoever reads the black card chooses which one fits the best!” Jester smiled, handing out seven white cards to each person.

“Hmmm, these cards seem quite mean.” Caduceus cocked his head, peering through his cards.

“This is the game Cad! Don’t worry, nobody will get offended.” Fjord patted the gangly Firbolg on the arm.

“Alright! Here we go – Maybe she’s born with it maybe it’s blank!” Jester said. For a few minutes, there were drunken giggles and the shuffle of cards as everybody chose theirs. Eventually, they chose them and threw them onto the coffee table where Jester gathered them all up, “Right, maybe she’s born with it, maybe it’s... a micropenis.”

The group erupted into bellowing laughter and Jester could barely continue on with the rest of the cards.

“Okay okay okay, maybe it’s Clinical depression. Noooo!! Guys why!

Maybe it’s a windmill full of corpses.

Maybe it’s dead parents.

Maybe it’s crystal meth.

Maybe it’s fiery poops.

And finally, maybe it’s nipple blades. These are all horrible, why would you guys pick these?” Jester giggled, reading through the cards again to try and make a choice. Everybody else laughed, a few leaning forward slightly to see which one she wanted.

“And the winner of this round issssss... Clinical depression! Who’s was that?”

“Me!” Nott grabbed for the black card, grinning wildly.

As the rounds continued, more alcohol was drunk and eventually people began to fall asleep. Caleb was first, falling asleep on Molly then Beau soon followed, huddled on Yasha’s lap. Jester ran to grab blankets and it was decided that everybody would stay the night. Molly made himself and Caleb comfy before dropping off to sleep as well.

By the end, only Fjord and Jester remained. They sat laughing quietly together on her bed – they migrated after Yasha asked to sleep on the sofa. Caduceus had taken Beau’s bed and the others scattered themselves over the living room floor so there was only one place to be.

“Today has been really nice Jes, thanks.” Fjord smiled down at her as she sprawled across the bed.

“I know! And Nott and Caleb and Yasha came. And Beau and Yasha might end up being a thing and we got to watch a film together and we just felt like a group again. It’s been forever and I missed it. It’s a bit lonely sometimes so it’s nice to see everyone.” She said sleepily, watching Fjord.

“Well, you have my number Jes, you can always call me and we can do something together.”

“Thanks Fjord.”

“Right, I better go to bed, you sleep well now.”

“Where are you sleeping? Is there room?” Jester sat up slowly to try and peer into the living room.

“I’ll manage. Good night Jes.”

“Night Fjord. And if you can’t find anywhere to sleep, you can always come back here. I don’t mind.” She pulled the covers over herself and smiled sleepily as he waved sheepishly good bye.

They were all going to have one hell of a hangover the next day.


	4. Ancient Secrets and Vivid Coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was an extremely long wait and I apologise for that - coursework took over and that was not fun. So enjoy this little bit of fluff and get ready for the next bit which will involve more Fjord/Jester. Promise.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left Kudos or read this, I appreciate it all :)

Aside from the splitting headache Molly was sporting as well as the slight fuzzy taste in his mouth that refuses to leave even after three cups of coffee, it was an alright day. His back and tail were cramping like mad after a night on Jester’s floor but it was only a light ache so nothing too bad there either. It had taken quite a while to convince Caleb to join him on a  venture outside especially due to the illness of sorts they were both suffering from. Eventually Caleb came around; he recognised the outing his boyfriend wanted and since they didn’t always have a lot of time, it was nice just to be outside. Currently they were sat outside a café, each nursing a hot drink in an attempt to stave off any lingering sick feelings.

“How are you feeling, Mister Caleb?” He smiled, leaning across the coffee table to hold Caleb’s hand. Almost instinctively, his tail mirrored his hand but curled instead around Caleb’s ankle, which produced an immediate reaction of pink blush across Caleb’s cheeks.

“As well as I was before but fortunately, it was not too unbearable. Are you almost done? We have a lot of shopping to do if I know you and we don’t want to be here all day and miss our reservation for tonight.” Caleb shot his partner a wry smile. Molly grinned, drained his cup and shot to his feet. They started down the street, towards the shopping district of the town, hand in hand.

“Right you are darling. Now, books first or clothes? I know you are ecstatic to start clothes shopping,” At this, Molly winked, “But I also know of your love of books so it is your choice.”

“Books. There are a few in the Antique Trove that caught my eye and there is a new book that Professor Ikithon insists we buy. Then we shall go on your mad shopping spree. We will end up with more clothes for you than me, I guarantee.”

“Then we shall go book shopping first.” Molly grinned, pulling his boyfriend towards the familiar dark wood exterior of the Antique Trove.

The shop was what you would expect of a place named the Antique Trove. Where there would be a ceiling had instead a crisscrossing of thick beams, and the roof was a black abyss which watched those below. Originally the walls would have been a slate grey but after the bookshelves and the addition of many more over the years, and the gold trimmed pictures that filled any gaps, the only sliver visible was a small strip before the start of the heavy beams. The wooden floor was, at first, a black oak with a strip of carpet running through the centre. The oak had been worn down and bent and warped to the point where the colour was indecipherable and the carpet was more holes than carpet. But the one constant was the inexplicable amount of books that lined the shelves and then some. In corners there were piles of books set next to chairs, books were shoved on top of books, tomes were left lying open on every surface possible and the room was filled with the heady scent of ancient secrets. The owner of this particular establishment was a short half-elven man, with an abundance of auburn curls and a ruddy tan that should have come from years of working the fields when in fact he had spent his entire life in this very shop. His name is Alwin Bottleberth.

As the pair opened the door, Alwin waved and smiled before burying his head back in the book he had been previously reading. Caleb lit up at the sight of the books, dragging Mollymauk to a secluded corner of the shop. The shop was silent apart from the rustling of pages and the soft sliding sound that books make when being taken from their place.

After half an hour of silence and books, Molly was bored.

He wanted to run around, mess up the system or something that didn’t include sitting in a rackety chair that creaked whenever you breathed. But he couldn’t. His boyfriend was so relaxed, leaning against one of the bookcases, flipping through a tome. One of the candles, candles that were precariously placed around the shop to give some light, turned Caleb’s hair to fire as he stood still, stiller than normal. As he read, his lips mouthed the words and smiled when he found a new bit of information. And Molly couldn’t be any more in love with this man than he was at that very moment that was just theirs.

“What are you reading, love?” He whispered, grinning when Caleb started suddenly.

“Oh, um, a new book on the history of the Arcane arts and their application in modern technology. I mean, modern technology in the sense of around a century ago. And there’s another one here about transmutation and how to transmute objects into something helpful such as grass into a feast or a simple rock into a diamond. A diamond that couldn’t be used in spells but a diamond nevertheless.” Caleb said quietly, a small smile gracing his usually solemn features. The excitement about new books made his eyes shine and Molly felt like he could have been in a love film with how perfect this was.

“Which ones are you getting then?” Molly stood as Caleb gathered a small pile of around 6 books.

“Well two of these are needed for my studies and hopefully I have enough for all of them. This will keep me content for a while.” Molly had never noticed this, but when Caleb whispered his accent became thicker and it would be a lie if Molly said it wasn’t a turn on.

“As long as you’re happy.” They walked together and purchased those books, Molly slipping a few gold the owner’s way when it seemed Caleb wouldn’t have enough. It’s what a good boyfriend does – buy things. And then they leave the darkened shop.

***

The half hour in the bookshop was nothing in comparison to the four hours of shopping Molly dragged Caleb around for. They seemed to go into every shop possible and buy at least one piece or fifteen in Molly’s case. After four hours, they finally got to the last shop which had Mollymauk gagging – a thrift store and a massive one at that.

“Caleb wouldn’t this look amazing!” Molly pulled out a viciously coloured shirt and propped it up against his chest.

“Um, ja. I think it’s a bit bright but you could pull it off.”

“No. No. It’s too dull. Maybe this coat. Or these trousers. Ooooh! These boots. All of them. Together. In one outfit.”

“That would be interesting. Is that everything? I think we have everything…”

“Nope. We have to get you something now so let’s have a look at that.” Molly grinned, grabbing his chosen clothes and skipping towards another pile of clothes.

Molly knew that Caleb would immediately despair over anything bright so he looked for some darker clothes in colours other than brown or mustard. He found some black jeans that could be amazing with Caleb’s figure as well as a navy blue shirt. Throughout this trip, Molly was determined to find another coat for Caleb – not to replace the brown monstrosity that he already owned but to co-exist beside it in hope that Caleb would actually change his coat. And a new scarf.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes of searching, Molly found the perfect coat. A trench coat, a similar style to Caleb’s coat, in a dark grey wool. And to match, a steel blue scarf that Molly is certain that it will bring out Caleb’s eyes. As he picked the two pieces up, he spun around to face Caleb and showed them to him.

“What do you think? You don’t have to, I know you love your coat, but it could just be an additional one.”

Caleb was in turmoil. The logical side of him knew this would be the best choice and that it would help him in the long run. But that other part, the part that clung to the raggedy scarf his Mutter made him and the coat that had kept him warm in the colder winters, did not want to accept that new coat as it meant change. Change, at least in his view, was a double edged sword. Most of the time it brought about wonder and happiness but other times, and often at the worst time, change brought woe. Molly could see his boyfriend freeze, a panicked look in his eyes. Placing the coat and scarf down, he gentle placed one hand on one shoulder and used the other hand to life Caleb’s face to look at him.

“You don’t have to. We can leave it either for today or forever. You have already done so much today.” He said softly. Caleb watched him, eyes wide and confused before focusing slowly on those words.

“No. I want it. I do, but it’s hard. I don’t have to burn this coat do I? You guys always laughed about it but that’s not true right?”

“Of course not darling. I know you love your coat, I just thought you might like something new.”

“Okay. Let’s get it and then can we go home please. You can show me all your beautiful outfits.” Caleb smiled hesitantly, picking up the clothes.

“You will drool over these outfits I promise.” Molly promised, grinning. Just spending some time with his boyfriend was enough, especially when it was just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Caduceus - agriculture  
> Yasha - horticulture  
> Caleb - english  
> Molly - theatre  
> Fjord - marine biology  
> Jester - Art  
> Beau - criminology  
> Nott - nope


End file.
